


Just A Coincidence

by maleficent_angel



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Kitten, M/M, Newt is adorable, Underage Drinking, because reasons, calico, newt has kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficent_angel/pseuds/maleficent_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you could ask for one thing to come outta that box, what'd it be?" <br/>Newt laughed, then looked up at the sky in thought. He hummed, and took another drink before he looked at Minho.<br/>Minho almost thought the other boy was sober -he wasn't sure where that word came from or even of it's proper meaning, but he felt it fit there- with the look he gave him, but the words he said next ensured he really was very, very drunk<br/>"I would ask for a kitten" he said, lips pursed together and eyebrows raised.<br/>"What would you ask for?" <br/>A stupid grin spilt his features, drunken redness colouring his cheeks.<br/>"A boyfriend" he said, and liked to think if he was any less drunk then he was now, those two words may have never left his mouth.<br/>Like, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post  
> enjoy, MA

The night was loud and bright with laughter and fire, some of the boys mock fighting or dancing to the sound of crude instruments that had been made.  
Minho and Newt sat a little ways away, still close enough to hear all the noise, but far enough away to speak easily.  
They each held a jar of moonshine, mostly gone in both cases and most definitely not their first; it was one of the products the gladers didn't ration out as strongly as other things.

Meaning: when it was on offer, drink as much as you please  
The boys laughed, sitting close together in that drunken way that friends usually did.  
The log they occupied wasn't to far from the box, so it wasn't a surprise really, when their stilted conversation turned to it's many mysteries.  
"Nnnewt," said Minho, sliding forwards a little on the log, before scooting back  
"Yes, Minho" replied Newt, eyes bright both with firelight and mirth.  
"If you could ask for one thing to come outta that box, what'd it be?" Minho said, pointing at the closed doors and missing by a few meters  
Newt laughed, then looked up at the sky in thought. He hummed, and took another drink before he looked at Minho.  
Minho almost thought the other boy was sober -he wasn't sure where that word came from or even of it's proper meaning, but he felt it fit there- with the look he gave him, but the words he said next ensured he really was very, very drunk  
"I would ask for a kitten" he said, lips pursed together and eyebrows raised.  
Minho wasn't sure what the expression meant, but he nodded along anyway with a giggle.  
"What would you ask for?" Laughed Newt, sliding down the log to plod on his bottom, he leaned back on it and looked up at Minho.  
The simultaneously drank, before Minho thought for a moment.  
A stupid grin spilt his features, drunken redness colouring his cheeks.  
"A boyfriend" he said, and liked to think if he was any less drunk then he was now, those two words may have never left his mouth.

Like, ever.  
Though, when Newt laughed the thought seemed to flitter away.  
Next came silence as the two boys sat in the grass, cheering and an almost tribal-like singing echoing around the glade.  
"Shuck it" said Newt, and Minho looked down at him with a question perched on the edge on his tongue, but Newt spoke first.  
"Let's do it!"

* * *

  
It was some ten minutes later-and the rest of their moonshine plus another-, that the boys each held half a piece of paper, and on each was their drunken requests.  
It took three more minutes and lots of falling over and laughing to get the doors to the box open, but once done the boys drunk to their victory.  
Then drunk again.  
Then they sat, notes in hand and legs dangling over the side as they looked into the abyss.  
Minho wasn't sure where the skill came from, but without even meaning too, he began to fold his paper, until he held up a sleek -if slightly lopsided- paper aeroplane.  
Newt declared it 'bloody neat' and folded his own.  
They drank double to their double victories.  
"Are we actually doing this?" Newt asked, pretending to fly the plane.  
Minho snorted, then chuckled.  
"Not like we have anything to loose" he said  
"On the count of three then?" Newt asked, grinning  
"Yeah" replied Minho  
"One" said Newt, preparing to throw  
"Two" said Minho, clutching his drink a little tighter  
"Three" Newt said, and threw his plane  
For a moment he watched, but frowned in slow confusion when it wasn't joined by another. He looked to Minho, who had his jar to his lips and had obviously been in the process of chugging his drink.  
Newt watched in some sort of horrified amazement as the whole contents went down slowly, until finally it was empty.  
Minho sat wobbling for a moment untill he fell back into the grass with a thump.  
"...I meant the bloody plane you slinthead" laughed Newt  
"Oh" came the drunken boy's reply, who pulled himself into a sitting position with some struggle and managed to clumsily toss the plane over the edge.  
Newt laughed as it plummeted into the darkness, unlike his which had gone in graceful circles.  
"Bet mine reaches the bottom first though, shank" Minho retorted, to which Newt narrows his eyes at  
"Bet I could still walk in a straighter line then you" He snarked back  
"Bet you couldn't drink your jar in one go!" Yelled Minho  
"Bet I could!"  
"Na!"  
"Yeah I bloody could!"  


* * *

  
It was early the next morning, when Minho was suddenly and violently ripped from his slumber and into his hangover, Newt in the same boat.  
Somehow the doors to the box had been closed -though Minho had no recollection of the event, or much at all of the night before- and the two had obviously been far to drunk to fathom walking in the general direction of the homestead, and had instead fallen asleep on top of the box, curled on their sides next to each other.  
Minho had scrambled off the box and onto the grass faster then even he thought possible for himself, and rubbed his head.  
It took a few moments to realise the sound that had woken him up and was rattling in his skull was the newbie alarm, and he cursed his luck at falling asleep _on top of the klunking alarm_ on this day of all days  
Newt groaned at his side, and covered his eyes with his arm  
"Turn it off" he groaned in a cracked voice.  
Minho agreed wholeheartedly.  
It was a few seconds later when someone had opened the doors that the alarm shut off, and Minho finally thought to stand up and attempt some sort of greeting to the new greenie.  
Of course, when he actually saw the boy his hangover seemed a distant thought cause _damn_ he was something else.  
Minho wasn't sure if it was the lack of alcohol or the new boy that had his mouth dry.  
Newt sniggered pitifully when he saw Minho's somewhat stunned expression  
"Maybe you got your request"  
"Wha-?" Minho began, but the note throwing came back in a rush and he groaned. The sound echoed in his skull.  
"It's just a coincidence" Minho ground out, rubbing his eyes till stars appeared.  
 _Klunk_ groaned Minho internally thinking back to the last nights adventure  
When he opened his eyes and the boy had been pulled out of the box, and was looking about in stunned silence at his surroundings.  
Minho watched as the pretty -okay, shucking gorgeous- boy started to look at the gladers surrounding him, hardly a note of fear on his features.  
Minho liked him even more now, if that was at all possible.  
"I reckon he's your bo-" whispered Newt, cut off by Minho elbowing him in the ribs  
The blonde groaned, but still managed to laugh  
"Oh yeah?" said Minho, crossing his arms "If he's my... request, where's your kitten?"  
Like it knew it had been summoned, a calico head appeared over the boys shoulder, crawling out of his shirt to perch on his shoulder and mew in the direction of the two gladers.  
 If Minho had been stunned by the greenie's appearance, Newt positively _melted_ as the sight of the little creature  
As much as Minho wanted to tease the other boy, his brain had screeched to a halt.  
"Not a coincidence?" Cooed Newt, who hasn't taken his eyes off the kitten  
"Not a coincidence" assured Minho  
 _shuck_ was his next thought.


End file.
